The Wings of War, Part 1
}} The Wings of War, Part 1 is the eighth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It is Part 1 of a two part episode. It was released on August 25, 2017. Overview Hiccup and the riders are on the run from the Flyers, but when they return to Berk, where Stoick is preparing for war, Hiccup is torn between his desire to get the Edge back and his unwillingness to fire on dragons. http://www.dreamworkstv.com/shows/dragons-race-to-the-edge/?show_tab=episodes Plot Hiccup is awoken after a nightmare he has of himself and Toothless destroying his hut on the Edge, and finds himself comfortable in a hut on Caldera Cay. Exiting the hut, he finds the other Riders all bummed out at losing their home on the Edge. Mala tries to cheer each of them up, telling Fishlegs of a quarry nearby, and Snotlout that some of the local children need someone to teach them hand to hand combat. Throk tells the twins that he's found an excellent place for a boar pit, only to be met with apathy. So he tells them of a lava pit, which finally excites them, and he leads them to where it is. Soon however, the Dragon Flyers are attacking the Cay as well, and after the Riders help defend it, Hiccup decides it's time to just head home to Berk. During the skirmish, Throk saves Ruff from being hit by a boulder and is knocked out. When he comes to, she tells him that she was the one who saved him, and he dedicates his life to serving and protecting her until the life debt is repaid. Meanwhile, Krogan and the Dragon Hunters are at the Edge volcano, where Viggo is still insistent on using Hiccup's Diving Bell to find the Dragon Eye, and he finally finds it inside the crater. At Hiccup telling Stoick and the Berk Council what's going on, they prepare themselves for war. But Hiccup is torn over possibly having to kill the Singetails in order to win. But his hands are tied now that he's back in his father's territory, and Stoick has no problem killing the enemy dragons, even though they're innocent. He flies over his childhood home, seeing his friends prepare for war like in the old days, and finally flies off alone with Toothless to think. Astrid and Stormfly track them down however, and after she talks with him about the situation, agreeing with Stoick, Hiccup realizes that he can't lead a mission that he doesn't believe in. He leaves Astrid in charge and flies off toward Storehouse Island to study the behavior of wild Singetails, in hopes of finding another way. Once there, he and Toothless face off with a wild and aggressive Singetail, and they appear to be done for. Trivia *Viggo references Hiccup using the Diving Bell to lower people safely into a volcano from the episode "Out of the Frying Pan", even though there's no way he could have known that. *Drago Bludvist appears briefly in flashback footage from How to Train Your Dragon 2, and his back is seen in new footage created exclusively for the episode. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *Adelaide Kane as Mala *James Arnold Taylor as Throk *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan/Drago Bludvist *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn *Jeff Bennett as Flyer Leader Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Skullcrusher *Grump References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes